LimeClan
LimeClan was founded By Lime from the Blazers. Sothey have many of the things the same with them. The live on the paraire away from any Two-legs. They hunt anything that they can find. They make there camp in the tall grass. Owned by Meadow and Cotton, This may have swering, No it will, Trust me Rules *They don't need Clan names *The leader can do what she wants, you don't like GET THE HELL OUT! *If you Piss off Lime, or tell her what to do,Run for your life. *Any color *Wings and things are kay Allegiances Leader Lime- Clico she ct with Green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Quail Medicine Cat Lilyleaf: White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (Jade) Medicine Cat Apprentice Star: Ginger shecat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes(Leafeh) Warriors Whitestripe: Beautiful brown she-cat with a white stripe on her underbelly, black paws, and shadowy gray eyes. May: Grey shecat with long fur and green eyes (Leaf) Whitetail: White tom with black spots and blue eyes (Leaf) Wind: Dusty tom with handsome hazel eyes (Leaf) Cold- A thick bright orange fur Tom with teal eyes, (Meadow) Leaf. A Black She-cat with green highlights (Meadow) Honey.Short Bright orange tabby fur and Dark Yellow eyes(Meadow) Sky: White tom with amber eyes. Storm: Dark gray tom with green eyes (Leaf) Stoneskip: Ginger-Brown tom, stone gray paws. (Wafers) Queens Daisy- Brown shecat with blue eyes, expecting in less than a moon (Leaf) Dewdrop- White-blue shecat with silver eyes, mother of Puddle and Cloud and looking after Corn (Leaf) Apprentices Furball- a really furry tom with black fur. (Meadow) PinkCotton, A pinkish color she-cat with cottonie like fur. Sparkles: Cream she-cat with white sparkley wings and teal eyes with sparkles in them. She is very fun and silly and she loves to have fun but when's it comes to it she can be really serious and scary. Do not piss her off. (Gem) Kits Puddle- White tom with glossy green eyes 4 moons old (Leaf) Cloud- Light gray shekit with green eyes 4 moons old (Leaf) Corn- A yellowish- orange cat. Yellow eyes (Meadow) Echokit a she-cat with orange tabby fur, her two front paws are black and the back to are white, one eye is bright green and the other is dark brown. (Hardcorekitty) Elders None Role-play LimeClan/Archive 1 LimeClan/Archive 2 ---- Stoneskip layed on his favorite rock and groomed himself. ---- Lime growled Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind kept on running until he fell. He sighed and looked at the clouds. Life is a circus, join it 22:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honey ran out of camp crying, She had never done something like that befere Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 17:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star came over. " Do you want me to hold her until she gains conciousness? " Life is a circus, join it 17:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime shook her head. "I want her dead" She hissed Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 18:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star paused, then nodded. ... Wind noticed Honey and ran up to her. " Are you okay? " Life is a circus, join it 19:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honey shook her head. "N-n-n-n-no I j-j-j-just al-l-l-ll most died" she said ciring Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- He frowned. " Try laying down, think happy thoughts. " He sighed. Life is a circus, join it 19:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honey nodded. She lied down adn sleeped Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind walked back to camp and went straight to the warriors den. Life is a circus, join it 19:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honey smiled. Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star nodded to Lime and left to the Medicine den. Life is a circus, join it 19:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime gorlwed. "Put her in a den on her own!" she hissed Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star walked back and put Whitestripe in a den, away from the other cats. Life is a circus, join it 19:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime walked over to star, "What should we do about her?" she asked 19:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star shrugged. " If you want her dead, we could leave her until she dies, since she has bad cuts, and when she does, we can take her out of camp as far as we can. " She mewed. Life is a circus, join it 19:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded. "I think that might be good, She attacked Honey and Leaf!" She hissed People throw rocks at things that Shine! 20:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star nodded. " I would understand. " Life is a circus, join it 20:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- :"SO should we?" People throw rocks at things that Shine! 20:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Depends on if she wakes up or not. " She shrugged again. Life is a circus, join it 20:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded. "We will, let's keep her here for tow days People throw rocks at things that Shine! 22:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star nodded. " Try to relax. It will calm you down. " Life is a circus, join it 22:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime shook her head. "When am i ever clam?" she asked to no one People throw rocks at things that Shine! 23:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- " You can try. " Star shrugged. Life is a circus, join it 23:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laughed. "And then i'll try getting a mate" She said rolling her eyes People throw rocks at things that Shine! 23:31, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind went out of the warrior den to the fresh kill pile. He glanced at Lime, but then shook his head and looked away. ... Star sighed. " Alright then. " Life is a circus, join it 23:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP